Known voltage sensor devices have sensing elements based on voltage divider, which generally consist of the high voltage impedance, e.g. a resistor part and a low voltage impedance part. According to the specified application parameters, e.g., voltage and ratio, the sensing element can be bulky and thus not fit the insulating sensor body available.
Furthermore heat dissipated from used impedance elements during operation can flow upwards, heating up other parts of impedance elements that can limit parameters under which the divider is operating.
An embodiment of the disclosure is shown in FIGS. 1 to 6.